


I Will Try And Fix You

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Danny was taken the same time as Lafontaine but because of their fight Laura didn't know she was missing until it almost too late to save Danny (Hollence please because we seriously need some more)</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try And Fix You

_LaFontaine had been back all of three hours, yet something still felt off to the group. They were missing something. What, they didn't know yet, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of Laura’s mind that they were missing something, something important._

_Laura picked up the note and read the last bit again. “They’ll take anyone.” Laura frowned slightly and placed the card back on the desk, leaning back in her chair. “So, they took LaF, because they were two girl’s down.” Laura quickly sat up in her seat. “Two girl’s down.”_

_LaFontaine tilted their head slightly. “What are you getting at Laur?” Laura shook her head slightly and looked back to the note. They were two girl’s down, not one, they took LaFontaine, but they also had to take someone else._

_"Who else haven’t we seen in a while." She looked over to LaFontaine. "Danny. This note says that they’ll take anyone, they were two girl’s down, one because Sarah Jane died and two because Carmilla stopped them taking me."_

_Perry frowned slightly. “I haven’t seen Danny around for a while now. Right around the time LaFontaine was taken.” Laura started pacing around the room, biting her lip slightly._

_LaFontaine got up from their place on Laura’s bed and stood in front of the girl. “Laura. Pacing isn't going to help, we need to figure out where Danny is and fast okay.” LaFontaine made sure to look in Laura’s eyes when they spoke._

_Laura sighed and nodded. “Okay, but how do we get her back, we don’t know where The Dean take’s the girls. And no one that come’s back remember’s anything.” She bit her lip again trying to think of a way to get to Danny._

_"Maybe we don’t try and get her back." LaFontaine looked at Laura as they spoke. "Every other girl that’s been taken has come back right? If Danny went missing around the time did, then she’s got to come back soon right?"_

_Laura sighed and nodded softly, what LaFontaine said was right, Danny had gone missing around the time that they had, logic said that Danny would be back soon. “Even if that’s true, how will we know? Has anyone spoken to Danny since the mushroom thing?”_

_Everyone in the room shook their head’s. Just as Laura was about to go to Danny’s room and wait for the girl, Carmilla walked into the room followed by Danny. Laura blinked slightly then looked at Carmilla. “How did…”_

_Carmilla shrugged slightly. “Like I told Perry, they were two girl’s down, it didn't take much to put together that the other missing person was Danny.” Laura moved to where Danny was and smiled softly at her. “Cutie, she’s… Well, she’s more pod person that herself.”_

_Laura looked at Carmilla for a moment then looked back to Danny. “So we fix it, those parasites were put there, we can take them out right?” She turned and looked at LaFontaine._

_"Strictly speaking, yes it is possible to take them out, but." LaFontaine shook their head. "It will be risky Laura." Laura scowled at LaFontaine before looking back at Danny._

_"We’re saving her, if you won’t help me, I’ll find another bio major that will. We’re going to un-pod person Danny, either your helping me or you get out of this room." Laura watched as Carmilla walked out of the room, without even a glance back at the room._

_Laura turned and raised her eyebrow at LaFontaine and Perry, who still sat on her bed. “Good, let’s get Danny fixed.” She turned back to Danny and smiled softly at the girl._


End file.
